Betak
Betak was an Agori in the Water Tribe. She was the leader of the Order of Tollubo, an organisation which she founded after meeting an Av-Matoran named Tollubo, who saved her from a Zesk attack in her own hut. History A large amount of Betak's history remains to be told. It is known that she did not technically fight in the Core War. She worked as a healer, nursing the wounded Agori and Glatorian, in the Elemental Lord of Water's army, back to health. It is also known that, at some point prior to meeting Tollubo, she created a strong friendship with Berix. She was also known to have once entered the arena with Kiina in an arena match. They won this match against Malum but lost to Gelu when Tarix and Berix took over. Tollubo Betak was in her hut, asleep, when Tollubo arrived through a portal, through use of a broken Olmak. Betak reacted through fear when a Zesk suddenly appeared and attcked them. Luckily, Tollubo managed to save her life by pushing the Zesk into the portal as well as himself. (The Zesk then returned to his former Agori state.) Soon after, Betak founded the Order of Tollubo, an organisation dedicated to protecting Bara Magna the way Tollubo had protected her. Ackar Betak's order was not popular at first. She managed to get Berix, Pebilan, Eselox and Scodonius to join and later attended the Glatorian championship match to recruit Ackar. They followed him to the Glatorian Tunnel where he declined their offer. Had they not kept him from leaving, he wouldn't have walked into Branar, who he had just defeated in the arena. Branar was flanked by two Elite Skrall, one he ordered to mark the Agori and block the exit while he attempted to kill Ackar for defeating him. However Betak interveined and threw a Dagger at Branar, catching him in the arm and forcing him to drop his sword. He then advanced on Betak. However, a portal suddenlyt opened and Pebilan and Tollubo suddenly popped into existance. Tollubo managed to single handedly defeat all three Skrall and save the lives of Betak and the others. He then disappeared, leaving Pebilan, who begun to beg her apologies since he tried to kill her. Ackar then reconsidered their offer and joined on the condition they stayed away from his hut. .]] Invasion of Roxtus Betak later recruited Tuma into the order when he came to them for help when Makuta Rotam brought the Bone Hunters, Rock Tribe and Sand Tribe together under one army. Betak then allowed the Order to sneak into Roxtus with Tuma and managed to attack Rotam. Losing and barely managing to retreat. Destruction of Tajun One year later, at the quarter finals of a Glatorian Arena Championship (Which was in Tajun because Atero was in maintenance) Tajun was attacked by the Sand Tribe. Tarix challenged the pack leader to an arena match for the city. He won but the Vorox betrayed him and killed him after the match. The pack leader then ordered his Vorox to kill a large number of Agori from both the Fire and Water tribes. Betak, Tollubo, Mesa, Duco, and Berix were captured and taken to a Roxtus re-education centre, where Agori were infected with the Kraata virus to make them serve Rotam. However, on the way, the group managed to break free. They were soon recaptured as Tollubo was knocked unconsious. Cold Death With Tollubo's help, Betak managed to break out of her cell and sneak back into the ground floor of the re-education center, where they picked up some extra weapons and were attacked by Aterius, who was infected with the Kraata virus and had been given orders to kill them. Toubo managed to push him into a vat of Kraata but Aterius grabbed Betak at the last minute and dragged her in too. Tollubo then dived in to save her and cured her with an energy crystal, which the Crystal King gave him. The team has since left for Atero. Mission In Atero, Betak welcomed several new members and sent two teams on missions. She is currently in one of them with Tollubo, Mesa, Duco, Berix, and Matoro. Their mission was to form an alliance with the Baterra. When Berix was killed straight away, she told Tollubo that she feared she would be killed because she had been involved in the Core War. Luckily, having only been a medic, she was spared and the Baterra formed an alliance. War Betak later returned from the mission with the others and started working on the Skopio XV-1 attack vehicels. She worked with Catar, Tollubo, Mesa and Atonsa and fell into an argument with Kirbold. Following this, Betak witnessed the Ignika reacting to something on Bara Magna and nearly killing Tollubo when he wore it. He was saved by Jollun who knocked the mask off. Betak later faught in the War against Rotam and witnessed the destruction of the entire Baterra army. She was then overwhelmed by Zesk and died next to Tollubo. She was then resurected as Mesa sacreficed her life force to give Betak her life back. Soon after this, the grond caved in and the survivers were summoned to the underworld of Bara Magna. Tethys Betak landed in a large cavern, with the others, and was ambushed by several Matoran. They were then dragged off to the underground city of Tethys. Official M1 Description Calm, relaxed and alert, Betak is willing to fight and die for Bara Magna. She is an excellent leader, able to maintain order in chaos but is smart enough to know that this cannot go on for much longer. The balance of power is shifting and she knows what must be done. She knows more about the secret of Bara Magna than she is telling and that could be her downfall... Trivia *Betak was created by User:Matoro1 and was based off a friend of his. Any relations she may have to Toa Helryx, personality wise, are false. *Betak was destined to have been killed by Pebilan. When Tollubo saved her, he created a parallel universe where she survived and went on to create the Order of Tollubo. So she is dead in every other alternate universe except the Lands of Peril Alternate Universe. *Betak refused to shake hands with anybody. She only allowed her close friends to shake. *Betak is one of the six Agori/Matoran, from the 2009 Deserts of Death storyline, who was revamped in celebration of Bionicle's 10th year. Category:Agori Category:Water Category:User:Matoro1